


selfish.

by rxtrogression



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is dumb and petty, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, it's 3 in the morning fuck proofreading, levi is a shit and cheats on eren oops guess eren was right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: can't believe i stayed faithfulto somebody so ungrateful.





	selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to TWENTY88 on loop for the past 4 days. fuck fluff, i wanted a mildly sexy fic on cheating and first world problems.
> 
> enable me here, yeah?
> 
> you can check out a preview of the mmv this story accompanies here: https://youtu.be/_0YxVZaXe2g

how could you be so selfish?  
phone off, no texting.

-

_This is Levi. I'm currently busy at the moment, so please leave a message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

Frowning, Eren pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at the blinking "call ended" screen. He clutched at the edge of his linen comforter, pulling it closer while shifting deeper in bed and under the covers. Rolled to his side, still holding his phone out before him.

This was certainly a first. Levi never turned his phone off at night. He always picked up when Eren called, too. It wasn't like Levi to carelessly leave his phone uncharged; no, there had to be another reason.

Eren opened his messaging app, quickly finding "bae" in his recents. The blinking indicator mocked him as he racked his brain for an appropriate text, and he glanced at the most recent messages

_Levi: yeah, that'd be fun. sorry babe, I've gotta go, going out tonight with some colleagues. you can expect me back by 11. love you. <3_

_Eren: ahh okay, I'll call you later tonight, then! love you too. have fun ( ^ω^ )_

After flitting his green eyes up to the top of his home screen, Eren's frown deepened.

**11:52 PM**

Eren tapped out a quick message, eyebrows furrowing.

_Eren: hey, hot stuff. you still out?_

Groaning quietly, he shut his phone and tossed it to his side, throwing his arm over his head and burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

"Fuck."

Why was Levi's phone off? Granted, the man was 11 years older and worked for the government, but damn it, there was no way he was working now. Maybe. Eren didn't really understand the ins and outs of his boyfriend's job. It certainly didn't warrant his phone off, though. He needed it to take calls and "keep in the loop", whatever that meant in context.

"Out with colleagues..." Quietly, Eren mused under his breath, freeing himself from the confines of his arm and rolling onto his back. "Who?"

There were only a few people Eren knew as Levi's coworkers: Petra, Hanje, Erwin..

Erwin.

Like vines, a horrible feeling crawled from the depths of his stomach, spiraling through his torso until it branded itself in his mind.

Erwin Smith was Levi's best friend, next to Eren himself.

Levi openly admitted to them being friends with benefits, once upon a time.

Levi almost always gave Erwin his undivided attention; turning his phone off to enjoy the latter's presence was a plausible explanation. But then.. what was he doing now?

Eren closed his eyes and immediately regretted it, the images flashing before his eyes: Levi gazing adoringly at Erwin's face as he got fucked into the mattress. Levi's thin lips stretched out over a shadow, his gaze sharp even from beneath his bangs. Levi's phone in the right pocket of his black slacks, cold from lack of use.

Eyes snapping open, Eren mentally chastised himself. How could he have so little faith in his partner? Why was he getting stressed about this at all? There was probably a harmless reason why Levi's phone was off.

Then again...

Erwin was a few years Levi's senior. Eren was 19. How could he have expected his boyfriend to remain loyal? Nobody wanted to deal with a clingy teenager.

Sighing, Eren threw his covers off his body, sitting up cross legged. The sky blue walls of his room offered no comfort.

To his left, Eren's phone began to vibrate and ring loudly. With a huff, he reached out, reading the caller ID.

_Incoming call from bae_

His thumb hovered over the green button, but he couldn't bring himself to press it, the mental images returning. His phone stopped ringing,

Promptly, Eren threw it to the foot of his bed, watching it plummet onto the surface of the soft comforter before bouncing and clattering on his dark wood floors.

It was petty. It was ridiculous. It was a sign from whatever that maybe Eren didn't trust his boyfriend as much as he should.

_How could you be so selfish?_

_I can't help it._

**Author's Note:**

> selfish by TWENTY88. listen to it. feel my vibe. catch me giving no further fucks about english.


End file.
